


Some Assembly Required

by glow_in_the_dark



Series: 30 Day OTP (Sterek) Challenge [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, IKEA Furniture, M/M, hanging out with friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glow_in_the_dark/pseuds/glow_in_the_dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Stiles nor Derek want to put their IKEA furniture together... so Stiles lures Scott, Kira and Isaac to the loft under false pretences to do it for them. But how will the others perceive Stiles and Derek's totally-only-bros relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Assembly Required

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 30 Day OTP Challenge - **Day Nine: Hanging Out With Friends** Un-beta'd, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> You could read this as a stand alone. But for everything to make more sense in the grand scheme of things, and if you want to keep reading this series, then I highly recommend starting form the start C:

It was the middle of the afternoon, and both Derek and Stiles were still in bed.

Stiles turned his head to watch Derek read for a bit. It got boring quickly though, Derek ignoring his presence completely. "You know you have to actually put the things together that we bought."

"No, I don't." Derek kept of reading, turning the page and not looking at Stiles.

"You can't just leave all of that in the middle of the room, Derek."

"Actually, I can. _You're_ the one who thought my loft needed new furniture, so _you_ can be the one to assemble it all."

Stiles' jaw dropped in disbelief. "Um… I can barely stand, dick wad. Not exactly prime IKEA construction conditions here."

"It will wait there for you to heal. No rush."

Stiles kicked his good leg out at Derek, hurting himself more in the process, but it's the implication that counts.

"Are you seriously just going to let it all sit there untouched?"

 

"Yup." Derek popped the 'p', turning another page.

"Then you're taking responsibility for what I'm about to do."

"A-huh."

Stiles pressed his fingertips together manically. _-"Excellent."_

\---------

Once Scott, Isaac and Kira were in the loft, Derek locked the front door behind them. 

Kira was the first to figure out what was going on, turning dark eyes on Stiles.

"When you said, 'Derek finally got furniture for the place, come and see it', you really meant 'come see the furniture you are going to assemble'. Right?"

"Guilty." Stiles smiled sheepishly from the bed. "But I can't really help in putting anything together, and Derek is _shit_ at following IKEA instructions. Believe me, we tried to do it by ourselves, but it didn't work out. So please? _Pretty please_ will you put together our new furniture."

Three pairs of eyebrows raised at Stiles' use of _'our'_. Two sets of eyebrows didn't catch the slip up.

"Fine." Scott finally groaned, sitting down in front of a box that had a bedside table in it. "But you're cooking dinner."

"Sure. But it's only going to be plain ole spaghetti bolognese because cripple." Stiles pointed out, settling into a better position to watch three werewolves and a kitsune try to work their way around Swedish pictographs of how to put furniture together. Talk about a show.

\---------

And a show it was. 

Through the bickering and the squabbling, and the death threats at inanimate objects, Stiles had the greatest time. At it's lowest point, Stiles managed to beckon Kira over to sit with him as they watched the 'men' attempt to assemble the colossal bookcase. They had to stifle giggles when one of the werewolves started growling at the instruction manual. The bookcase was temporarily abandoned to put together the bedside tables.

When it came time for Stiles to start preparing dinner, Kira offered her help as the others finished off the dreaded bookcase.

Without prompting, Derek came over to Stiles and helped him hobble into the kitchen. Ok, Derek much just wrapped his arm under Stiles' pits and carried him over to the kitchen, but Stiles moved his legs to at least look like he was doing some of the work.

He leaned against the kitchen counter as Derek got him one of the high stools from the other side, setting it in front of the stove. Once Stiles was settled on the chair, Derek went back to the bookcase.

Kira helped Stiles with getting all the ingredients he needed to make the meal, exchanging looks with Scott and Isaac the whole time. The looks amounted to; _'Stiles and Derek know how domestic they are being with each other, right?'_ and _'The place **reeks**_ of their mingled scents. You don't think they're together, do you?'

None of the three had the guts to inquire though, and once dinner was ready, they'd made a silent pact to keep on eye out for anything incriminating. 

But Stiles and Derek didn't sit together at dinner, nor did they make it out like they wanted to. They didn't direct conversation at each other like a couple would. They weren't staring at the other like they could find the meaning of the universe in the other's eyes. They were just… domestic together.

When everybody finished eating, Derek stood up and took Stiles and Scott's plates, leaving the two to catch up.

Kira waited until they had left the loft and were in her car to talk to Isaac about it, Scott having gone how on his bike. "I don't think they're together."

Isaac scoffed. "They totally are. Derek was listening to Stiles' heartbeat, his breathing and his voice the entire time."

"What? How could you tell?"

"Because I was looking for it. Every time Stiles moved his leg and had pain resulting from it, his breath would go shallow for a second or two and his heart would beat a little faster. And every time that happened, Derek's eyes would squint a bit, like all he wanted was to go over there and take some of Stiles' pain away. And he knew was listening in to what Stiles was saying the entire time; smiling and frowning along with whatever Stiles was talking about. I wasn't paying that much attention to Stiles, but from Derek's reactions they're a couple."

Kira let that sink in for a bit. "Do you think Scott knows?"

Isaac laughed. "He probably knows that something is up, but he won't have it all figured out quite yet. Can't wait until he does though. I'm hoping he gets all Alpha territorial on Stiles and gives Derek the 'if you hurt him-' speech."

Kira laughed as she visualised what Isaac had just said. That was _totally_ going to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you liked this then please **KUDOS** , and if you _really_ liked this then please **COMMENT**!! I LOVE hearing what you guys think! C:
> 
> Sorry this is a couple days late, I haven't been very well lately, and I was just too tired to write. The next week might be a bit on and off with updates, you've been warned, lol. But from here on out things are going to start getting a bit more intense I think, more relationshippy definitely C:


End file.
